gmodfreakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nin10doGMod
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the RariFruit page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 07:26, December 21, 2015 (UTC) About "Sandvich Man" I don't want to add him to "TF2 FreakShow Concept Wiki", he's long dead. So, I'm no longer interested in him anymore. GMod Freak Concept Wiki There, I edited some stuff. But don't ask me to adopt a Freak/Monster without my permission (which you claimed that Painis Fazcake is mine, but it isn't). Plagiarism I've discovered that you've been copypasting stuff from TF2 FreakShow/FreakShow Concept Wikis. You are supposed to make a resume of it. And also, there's a major backlash from this thread outside the wiki: http://tf2-freakshow-concept.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3868 Despite it got closed. Don't forget to make the resume of the pages. http://i2.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/006/482/template.jpg :But, I already change it. Right?http://ianmccowan.nfshost.com/undertale/static/images/sprites/Flowey/10.png :Nin10doGMod (talk) 06:13, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :I know, but you should check it twice before the moderators from the TF2 wikis would destroy this wikia. Nope, still has the same words as the TF2 Freak Development Guide with exception of having the words, "TF2 Freaks" replace with "GMod Monster". Courtyard - "I have the high ground!" 09:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Gained new intelligence about you I've now learned several evil things about you. *You like steal stuff like the Elements of Disturbia pictures and TF2 FreakShow wiki's Offical Guide. *You've rewritten ShermanZAtank's warning to you on your TF2 FreakShow account's talk page. *You have a DA account and that you are a follower of ToxicHolyGrenade. Courtyard - "I have the high ground!" 23:53, February 12, 2016 (UTC) :You know what's going on here, don't you? You want me to kill you, right? : I also see that you have been included in a rant that talks about you reuploading models without permission. Courtyard - "I have the high ground!" 23:54, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Courtyard, give me the link to his TF2 Freakshow Wiki page. Here's the link:http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ANin10doGMod&diff=32218&oldid=31987. Also put your signature by putting this: ~~~~ at the end of each of your comments. Courtyard - "I have the high ground!" 02:22, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Use Original Content Hey don't steal stuff from my wiki, okay? [[User:Courtyard|''Courtyard]] - 'You want me to kill you, right?''' 08:29, February 20, 2016 (UTC) fake character hey im the guy who removed racidile im not a troll but she is not part of the Origninal/Official story by TheInverted shadow